Due Revival
by Treesh Aradia
Summary: If she had learnt anything through her countless years, it was that suffering never ended and different periods were due revivals...
1. Chapter 1

**Due Revival**

**Introduction**

50 score years is a long time to forget. For humans, a lot can happen – things change, people adapt. Countries fall, stars cease to exist. For humans. However she was not human and she has not been one for more than six hundred years. For her, nights bleed into weeks and then into years and eternity is not some fable or myth that humans create. Eternity just is. So when the new world opened up and swallowed the old one whole, she took to it like she took to industrialisation and capitalisation, without worry about stolen moments or snatches of happiness being taken from her unceremoniously. She had eternity; she could create those moments any time she wanted. If she had learnt anything through her countless years, it was that suffering never ended and different periods were due revivals...

Prometheus 5 - Las Vegas, New America in the New World. Year 2510.

"Do we have Prometheus 5? Or have I been gone so long, the world has turned on itself, again?" The urge to wretch hit her, a strong powerful wave that threatened to uproot her from her seemingly confident stance. Asking that question, post-sleep, had taken almost everything out of her and, so did the possible answer no.

"We do, ma'am. The world is as it is: ours as we still remember it to be. How are your lungs?" The elder human, Tarquin asked, slightly annoyed but not showing it as his commander wrote him off with a wave of her hand.

"Worry less about an immortal and more about what I can do for PMT5, now that I am out of deep-sleep." She considered herself adaptable. She even thought of change as something amusing. A brief hint of uncertainty reared its head as she remembered how one change has made an indelible impact on her current routines. How one insignificant crush had caused such an upheaval. She still suffered the brunt of its demise. Shaking off her rumination, she continued to listen to the updates offered by Tarquin.

"Oh yes, do ladies still wear hateful corsets and glitter stiletto boots? I have a ball to attend I believe." She asked, as she left the room with Tarquin racing to keep up with her contradictory quick pace.

Unknown - Amsterdam, Netherlands in the New World.

He paused in midstep, feeling the brush of a familiar tingling at the back of his head. A soft mental tickle, like the re-awakening of his truly dead synapses. He remains frozen, hand still clutching the laser bow.

"Barn" He said in his mother tongue. A word he has not used in more than five hundred years and has no need for in a hundred years.


	2. Chapter Two…And Blast Off

Title: Due Revival Chapter Two

Summary: If she had learnt anything through her countless years, it was that suffering never ended and different periods were due revivals…

Timeline: After the attempt on Sookie fiasco

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**A/n:** This is in reverse timeline order. Might need a second read-through to get it.

**Due Revival**

…**And Blast Off**

**One **

_Come up to meet you,_

_tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

At the end of it all, she realised, the tears had to stop. Nobody ever died from a broken heart. She was still around. Her heart was in pieces, her face ruined, but she had to move on.

She had no one but herself. And that was okay. She would make it work.

It was already two years and a day. She made it two years and a day with no contact…save that visit a few minutes ago.

Looking at the remnants of the room and the vestiges of a life built on one hundred odd years of blood, laughter, hidden jokes, anger and love; she left through the door and vowed to never return to him.

**Two**

_I had to find you,_

_tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart_

"You think you are amusing, do you?"

"Eric? Wh – what are you doing here?"

"I asked you a question, childe. Do you think you are amusing?"

"Stop that! I don't follow. It's been awhile. Is this how we should make up? Your hands clenched around my neck?"

"I got your gift. I must say, you certainly know how to rub it in. She is gone. How did you figure it out? Sending such an apropos present... she is like the earth you gifted me. I doubt cancer is amusing though, do you?"

"Have you fucking lost it, Eric? What are you talking about?"

"Don't ever fucking talk to me, look at me, search me. On this day, every hundred years, for a thousand years, should you live that long, you ill-bred, ugly troll, you will remember what you have done. Consider it **MY** anniversary present to you. This is the first-"

"ARGH!" She crumples to the floor and clutches her torn face.

"I will find you and this will repeat itself, every century. Should you forget how very _amusing_ you are."

**Three**

"Those were great pumps, Pam? THOSE WERE GREAT PUMPS… PAM?!" She muttered angrily, "Could do with a little less commiserating and a whole lot more buying Pam a new pair of Louboutin to make up for it!

"Damn Sookie and damn creature. Most of all damn Eric." She continued, huffing as she teetered on her now ruined stilettos.

"Deserves to open a present of exploding mud," she paused, "and maybe with the element of surprise…it'd make up for the crap I have to manage."

She pulls her phone out, "Fed Ex? I'd like to make a dated delivery… oh I have a parcel…deliver it to – in three years' time. Yes! Yes, I am not joking. Do vampires make such elaborately pathetic jokes? No. Good."

_Tell me your secrets_

_and ask me your questions_

_Oh, let's go back to the start…_


	3. Chapter 3 - Interlude

Title: Due Revival

Summary: If she had learnt anything through her countless years, it was that suffering never ended and different periods were due revivals…

Timeline: After the attempt on Sookie fiasco

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Due Revival**

**Brief interlude – Soul ON Fire**

He figured the words he had uttered, swore at her, would be merely words he could gloss over the next day, when he returned. He never figured –

The room was cold. Not an atmospheric cold but an emptiness. Like someone took a box full of his secret loves and emptied it into the ocean...never to be found again.

"Pam?"

He knew it was useless, she was not going to answer. Because she had left him.

_Get out of my sight, before I kill you._


End file.
